Hard to Get
by nymph1
Summary: Lily Evans always considered herself a sensibile girl, but that was until a Marauder with black hair and a smirk to die for started the games. Rated R for future chapter.
1. Default Chapter

First off, I'd like to make a statement. Reviews are a girl's best friend.  
Yep.. this is my first fanfic ever for Harry Potter, and also FanFiction.net I welcome flame's, though I prefer constructive criticism..  
But hell, whatever floats your boat.  
  
Like everybody.. I do not own anything in here; a few characters are made up however. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. You don't see my name  
printed on the sides of the books do you?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
The clear blue sky above signified the perfection of the day. The steam billowed from the train from platform 9 and three quarters. The noise of the student body filled the air, and even through the bits of confusion a smile still came on the young red heads face. Perhaps it was the fact that she now was heading for her true home, maybe it was the fact that she had spotted her three best friends heading towards her, or possibly, it was the fact that after years of hard study she was head girl. Her last year in Hogwarts, she was ready to rock her life the way it should be.  
  
Lily had everything going for her, long flowing hair of crimson that covered her like a silk cloak, while her figure was slightly petite then others, her curves were in the right place. She was one of those girls that when they put something on, it always looked good. Her eyes were emerald green, striking and piercing, yet they also held that shy quality. She was a bookworm, yet this year she swore it would be different, she had made it to the top, and now she was ready to have some fun.  
  
"Hey Lils, you ready for a whole new year of trouble?" The teasing voice came from her friend Tessa, a tall girl with dark black hair and killer blue eyes. Tessa was one of those friends who could never take anything seriously, and was always cracking a joke at something. "We're the top on hierarchy Lils, think of the possibilities!"  
  
A snort of mirth came from Courtney, Lily's other best friend, and a spray of water came with it. A shriek of laughter was followed as the blonde haired girl wiped away the rest from her chin, her grey eyes dancing as she arched a brow at Lily, who had immediately leaped aside from the attack.  
  
Tessa gave a small giggle, her brow imitating Courtney's. "Impressive Court, I think you almost sprayed the Marauders." Tessa gave a nod of her head to the boys who stood not far away. They seemed to define all girls' dreams of 'tall, dark, and handsome.'  
  
"Right, they would probably take it as a signal that you wanted to hop in bed with them Courtney. Everything goes to their head." Lily stated it through another giggle, yet a hint of contempt was in her voice. No, the Marauders she could do without. Peter, Remus, Sirius, and worst of all James were the male whores of the school, or so the rumours were told. It was weird though, that she and her group of friends have never even talked to them even though they were in the same house, and were indeed one of the more 'popular' girls of the school.  
  
"Speaking on the subject of boys and sex." Another snort came from Courtney, yet this time spared from a shower, Tessa smirked and continued. "Who exactly is the head boy Lily? Sharing a dorm with him.. who knows what trouble you'll get up to."  
  
A playful shove of protest was given from the red head yet it was followed with an impish smile a she gave a shrug, hands resting on her hips. "I'm not sure, they never said in my letter.. but we also have to share a compartment on the train so I guess I'll find out then."  
  
"For your sake Lily, I hope he's not Severus." Courtney said, and soon the three girls had their luggage on the train, and climbed on.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Sirius, it's your dream girl." Remus gave an incline to his head in Courtney's direction, just as the water sprayed from her mouth.  
  
Sirius, of course gave a fake mock swoon and gave a grin. "Charming isn't she?"  
  
James ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall, watching the girls. "Why the sudden interest in Courtney, anyway?" Yet as he said this his eyes fell on Lily Evans, a shy girl who was a major bookworm. Yet a flicker of disbelief crossed his eyes, as this was the Lily Evans he had not gone to school with before. She was wearing tight jeans, which were worn out and no doubt comfortable, and a black tank top. Lily had always been pretty in the 'librarian' kind of way, with her knee high socks and skirt with a blank white blouse, yet now she had fully grown to her size, and indeed filled out in places. Damn, how could a girl look that good without wearing make up?  
  
"Oh no Potter, you're checking out Lily Evans!" Remus came up by James, crashing against the wall rather ungracefully yet his eyebrows gave a wiggle.  
  
"Who can blame him? Look at her!" Sirius interrupted as James was about to protest, but he fell silent, a shrug given.  
  
"Yeah she looks different, but no doubt she's still mouse" James used the nickname everyone called Lily with an air of unimportance. She fit it in every description, a goody that constantly kept her nose in a book.  
  
A warning whistle form the train told them that their conversation would have to be saved for later, and together they slowly made their way to the train, winking every now and then at the girls who had no problem sticking their chest out for a bit of attention.  
  
"James, head boy. I can't believe your leaving us for the head girl." Sirius gave a cocky grin as he settled down in his compartment; a mock look of hurt came on his face.  
  
"I will leave you for a girl any day, boys. Remember that." He laughed as he gave a casual wave, heading down to the head boy and girl compartment.  
  
"Remind us why we still keep him around?" Remus cracked shaking his head as a smile crossed his face, some girls from HufflePuff and Ravenclaw sliding in giggling shyly.  
  
--- Lily fidgeted in her seat while looking out the window, arms crossed over her chest as her head tilted, any minute now her curiosity would finally be at ease, and she'd find out who the head boy was. The compartment door slid open and inside her mind gave a squeal of delight.  
  
"Mouse?!" The smooth voice of James came to her, unmistakable and her head instantly jerked to him, eyes widening as her jaw hung open before snapping shut, a glare of contempt given to him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Her voice hissed to him, and even though his eyes narrowed he had to give a smile at the choice of her words. Maybe this year would be fun, if not interesting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and review.. I'll love you forever? [lures you to the reviews with a cookie] 


	2. Pants and Blushes

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I heart you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
James who was stretched leisurely in the compartment rolled his eyes while the fuming sighs continued from Lily's mouth. "You think I planned this mouse?" He draped an arm casually across his leg, a small smirk played on his lips.  
  
"Male whores shouldn't be able to make good marks!" She hissed it, her eyes locked on his and an eyebrow arched, her arms remained crossed against her chest.. which seemed to be grabbing James eyes from time to time. Noticing this she glared at him harder. "See something you like, Potter?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." He smirked but his eyes turned to the scenery going by as the train continued its trip to the school.  
  
Slightly miffed by this she fell silent, yet the glare remained, watching him before muttering. "Asshole.."  
  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He was amused by this situation; it didn't seem to take much to rile her up, the snob.  
  
She made no comment to that, she just got up and walked out her red hair flying behind her as if it was banner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Lily let out another frustrated sigh, Tessa giggled before taking another bite of a pumpkin pastry. The sorting had been done and everyone was about to head back to their dormitories, tomorrow was the first day of classes.  
  
"Now Lils, you behave yourself tonight. I know James Potter is sexy, but-"  
  
"Tessa!" Lily practically choked on her pumpkin juice, eyebrows raised and a look of disgust on her face. "Like I would like trash like him touch me!"  
  
"Well.. I would lower my 'standards' for Sirius.. or even Remus." Courtney wheedled, a wink given to Sirius who had his attention grabbed when the girls mentioned his name a bit down the table. Tessa giggled again and even Lily had to smile.  
  
Soon students were filing out however, and the Gryffindors followed example, except Lily had to separate from her friends to her dorm, she gave a small smile. God she was tired. "'Night you guys.. see you at breakfast."  
  
"No snogging!" Courtney chirped in a singsong voice as they continued to their dorms. Lily rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the statue for the Head boy and girl room.  
  
"Hershey's Kisses" She said, slightly amused by the password Dumbledore himself had given her and James earlier. The stature opened and she walked in, her frustration and tired state leaving as soon as she seen her new dorm.  
  
The entrance hall had a coat closet and even this Lily found wonderful. The common room was done in a soft white carpet, topped with grey and black furniture. A fireplace in the centre, they even had shelves of books from all sorts.  
  
"Bet you can't wait to drool over those books, mouse." The voice came from behind her and she spun around, James and the Marauders were there, grinning those cocky grins they had form ear to ear. She had to admit they were good looking.  
  
"Actually, I was just thinking of what it would be like if James Potter woke up the next morning neutered." She said it a bit brightly, a hidden meaning. Yes, if he didn't stop his cocky acts and games she would personally take a pair of scissors and do every girl in this school a favour.  
  
"Ouch. James, you're not going to let her wear the pants in this relationship are you?" Remus flopped over one of the silver chairs, his legs dangling over the edge, a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Nah.. I don't want her to wear any pants at all." James leaned against the wall, eyebrow arched as he watched Lily intently, mouthing a tiger's growl to her.  
  
"James!" Lily blushed furiously, she shook and gave a wave of dismiss to them, walking into her room and closing the door firmly. She heard laughs on the other side as she flopped over on her bed.  
  
Her room was pretty impressive long drapes if crimson and her bed sheets were red silk as well. Yet her pillows were gold, yet before she could explore anymore of her room with her eyes she got up, heading to the bathroom connected to her room. What a surprise she got when she flung the door open.  
  
There stood James, his shirt off and his jeans unbuckled, his green eyes locked on hers and he gave a smirk. "It's rude not to knock.."  
  
She slammed the door shut and her blush had come back. Well no one warned her that they shared a bathroom! She heard the shower taps being fiddled with behind the door then the sound of pounding water. She blushed again as the half naked body of James came in her mind, his muscles were well defined, probably from all the quidditch he played, and the way his hair had hung loosely.. No! Bad Lily.. She erased all thoughts from the insufferable prat.  
  
Yes, this year was definitely going to be different.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- 


End file.
